Just Dance!
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: Sonny Munroe is dreading being partnered up with Chad Dylan Cooper for a dance competition that Dakota set up. What will happen during rehearsal? Is the dance the only thing getting steamy? Rated T only. Co-written by LovaticProudOfDemi. Now continued.
1. Announcement!

This story is for the awesome FranDS44444 and xmarkersarecoolx, two very awesome people :D Sorry that I didn't make individual stories but I'm STUMPED :(

-Gabby

PS. you guys might find my name in a few chapters...What? I like making shoutouts to myself!

* * *

Just Dance!

I stared at Marshall along with my castmates and my rivals, expecting the worst. They were squished next to each other in the big, green couch, excluding Zora who decided to hang out in the vents instead and me and Chad who were sitting on the floor. My cast and I and along with Mackenzie Falls were called to the prop house by Mr. Condor, Marshall and Dakota, who is (apparently) the new Mackenzie Falls director. It was one of her dad's many birthday gifts.

"_Penelope, I…love someone else," Chad said dramatically, playing the role of Mackenzie. He caressed Penelope's ear gently and sighed _

'_Who, Mackenzie? Who?" Penelope, a.k.a. Marta, exclaimed dramatically and pushed Mackenzie's hand off of her concealer and foundation caked cheek._

"_It's," Mackenzie started and stared off dramatically in the distance "Chloe!"_

"_CUT! CUT! CUT!" Dakota screeched, not bothering to use the megaphone, "Dave, call the writers. Change 'Chloe' to 'Dakota'. And, Chad sweetie, time to rehearse __**our **__kissing scene." _

Beside me, I felt Chad shudder as he thought of the day he had to kiss…_Dakota_.

"Okay, kids. Me and my little princess-" Mr. Condor started but was cut off by Marshall. Great move, Pike.

"Thanks you sir, but I prefer prince," Marshall blushed but received a glare and a few weird looks "oh, you were talking about Dakota! I see, I see…"

"…anyway, me and Dakota thought of a new way to bring in some viewers! You will have a dance contest! On live TV!"

I think I either fainted or died because I was seeing black everywhere and when I woke up, I was lying on Chad's lap while he was playing with my hair. Weird.

"-so that's why we just _**had **_to do this! Sad to say but I'm not joining. I will be a judge. The partners, yes, you may all gasp now, will be Penelope and Nico, Chloe and Zora, Portlyn and Tawni, Sonny and Chad-"

"WHAT?" me and Chad screamed simultaneously but Dakota ignored it.

"Grady and Trevor and…Devon, you will dance alone. Lucky you! Now, start practicing because the competition will be in two weeks! You must find costumes, music, original dance moves and…"

I didn't listen after that because I think I fainted again.


	2. Whoops

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating quickly. The updates may not be really regular because my dad grounded me from the computer an I'm just snaking out :P This is for FranDS4444 and xmarkersarecoolx :) Oh, and thanks so much for all of the reviews :D They are much appreciated!

-Gabby

* * *

Just Dance!

"Sonny? Sonny? SONNY, WAKE UP!" is all it takes to wake me up but apparently, Chad doesn't know that because when I became conscious again, I was dripping wet and I was shivering because the water was FILLED WITH ICE! It hurt!

"OW!" I screamed as an ice cube hit my nose. You want to know what the worst part is? I am wearing a white t-shirt. Not black, not red; white. Awesome.

"Oh, good. You're awake. Sorry about that…I missed my mouth," Chad mumbled, standing near the couch that I, cold and effin' wet, am laying on. Chad: cute, jerky, somewhat good actor, bad liar.

"Of course you did," I muttered sarcastically "now go get me a t-shirt. Mine's all wet."

"You look fine, Sonny,"

"Yeah, but I'm _**wet**_,"

"Fine. I'll go get one from…" he stopped in mid-sentence to look at my shirt. My white, effing SEE-THROUGH shirt.

After a few seconds (seven, yes, I counted), I got annoyed and threw a pillow at his face. Stupid pervert.

He just rolled his eyes and left his dressing room to get me my t-shirt, leaving me _in _his dressing room. _Alone_. REVENGE TIME!

I'm sure he'll be back in about…fifteen minutes? It's a long walk from here to So Random!...Okay, I can work with that…

So far, all I did was made two pairs of his pants into shorts, put some food coloring in his shampoo, took his car keys, put pink baby powder in his shoes (used food coloring again) and used a marker with washable ink to vandalize all of his pictures (ignoring the eight pics of me and us together) when he came in rather early. Ten minutes early. Darn, I'm caught.

"…SONNY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DRESSING ROOM?" I'm guessing that it's a rhetorical question because I think he can already see what I did and now he's chasing me…Whoops.

"I'M SORRY!" I screamed, looking back to see him chase after me…Don't get the wrong idea but he's kinda hot when he's running…the wind's in his hair, his arms are a little flexed, showing his muscles…OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING? Relax, Sonny, it's just the concussion you got when Chad dumped his water on you and when those ice cubes hit your head…Relax…Breathe…No one's gonna hurt you…

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, ALLISON MUNROE!"

On second thought, run faster.

I ran faster and when I reached the safety and comfort of my dressing room, I was greeted by none other than Dakota Condor with her puny hand signaling "stop"

"Miss Munroe, Mister Cooper, breaking the rules will make you disqualified from the competition. Now, abide the directions and please proceed to Mister Cooper's dressing room. I'm having this one renovated to…fit my style. I will be staying here for the next two weeks! Toodles!" Dakota said and went in my newly Dakota-fied dressing room. I didn't even get a word in! Evil little twerp. EVIL!

I turned around consciously to find Chad right behind me, giving me his ice-cold glare and annoyed frown.

"Oh, hey Chad…Chaddy boy…The Chadster…Greatest actor of our generation…You doing well?" I muttered awkwardly, every word becoming quieter and quieter while fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Run." He whispered dangerously low.

No use in disobeying the scary man, right?

I ran to his dressing room and locked the door. I kept him outside while I wiped the markers off and put back his keys.

Suddenly, the door bust open, revealing an annoyed and tired-looking Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey, Chad, where's my t-shirt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The t-shirt you said you'd bring me! You woke me up a few minutes ago by pouring water on my face!"

His face scrunched up in confusion and muttered "Uh…I'll get you one right now…"

"Thanks."

Thank you God for making Chad Dylan Cooper dumb enough to believe anything.

* * *

The next day while I was in the commissary alone, I saw Chad come in with his hair bright purple, his feet pink while wearing a wrinkled shirt and his pants that I cut into shorts.

"ALLISON MUNROE!"

Whoops.


	3. The Non Date

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I didn't update for so long! I was just grounded from my computer so i was using my phone. It can't make chapters, as it turns out. Again, I am so sorry! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Oh, and I'm gonna make a new one-shot. It's gonna come out maybe tomorrow or later and I am also gonna make _Sorry I Flushed Your Necklace _into a three-shot because so many people asked me to :) Sorry again!**

**-Gabby**

* * *

Just Dance!

I hate Chad. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

…

Okay, I don't hate him but I'm still mad!

Do you know what he did to me? Well, when I was quietly sitting alone in the commissary, happily eating my sandwich, he burst in all mad because of some reason THAT I DO NOT KNOW.

Ok. I do know. And it was technically my fault, but still! I tried to stop it! That counts for something, right?

Anyways, after he RUDELY screamed my name, he walked up to me, calm(well, at least trying to be) and then before I know it, SPLASH! I'm all wet!

I gasped "I…I…" I began to stutter, "YOU!"

"Payback's a _bee_, Munroe,"

"A _what_?"

"A _bee_, as in the curse word. My mom told me to me never to curse," Chad said, smug.

Then, after hearing what he just said, my face softened. CDC's a momma's boy! "Aww! CDC has morals!"

His face immediately went red and started to stutter "Well, I, uh… What I meant was…Um-"

"No need to explain. I bet Santiago will do that for me." I said, grinning evilly. I started to walk away happily when I heard Chad sigh in relief. _Why is he sighing? _I thought. Then my current _situation _hit me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait up, Goldfarb!" I said, walking up to him again, "You owe me _another _t-shirt. This one's all wet TOO!"

And now back to reality. I was now sitting in Chad's dressing room all _wet_. _Again_.

"Here's your t-shirt," Chad mumbled, throwing me an oversized blue t-shirt that said "MACKENZIE FALLS!".

"Oh no, I am _not _wearing the rival show's merchandise! Give another one!" I yelled stubbornly. Not my fault it's _that time of the month _again.

Groaning quite loudly, Chad stormed out of the room, leaving me alone again.

I thought about messing up his room again but decided against it. A girl can only take being thrown water in the face for so long.

A violet t-shirt that matched Chad's hair being thrown in my face snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"Thanks Chad. You should probably change your clothes and wash your hair…"

Chad glared at me for a second then walked away, muttering incoherently. I think he might have broken his promise to his mom…

"Oh, and Chad, your feet are still pink!" I called after him. As a response, I heard a loud aggravated scream. I sighed in content.

Life is good.

After about twenty minutes, Chad emerged from his bathroom, looking normal. I was watching Mackenzie Falls when he came in but I quickly changed the channel. I think he didn't see…

"Ah, I see you were watching Mackenzie Falls, Randomette," Chad smirked.

"Psh, no I wasn't! What? Psh! PSH!" I lied, my voice squeaky.

"Oh yeah, then what are you watching?"

I looked at the screen for a second then turned to Chad "Uh…a show…about a bunch of students…talking in another language! Duh!" I said.

"What's the title?"

"Um," I looked at the screen but only saw a man spinning a big wheel screaming some stuff I don't understand "Uh… Students…from another country! Yeah! That's it!"

Shaking his head and smirking, Chad reached for the TV program listings and said, "Really? Because according to the TV listings, it's called 'Eat Bulaga'. I never knew you could speak Filipino."

My face grew pale while I stuttered "Yeah! Yeah, uh…my mom taught me because she was in the…Filipin…"

"Philippines."

"Right. Forgot. Sorry. Anyways, I just, uh, forgot the…name of the show and – fine I was watching Mackenzie Falls."

"I know. I saw,"

"Well, you see, I was just…doing some…research for our Mackenzie Stalls sketch! Yeah! That's it! I was-"

Chad cut me off by putting his finger over my lips and saying "No need for an explanation. Everybody gets hooked on Mackenzie Falls,"

"Everybody?"

"_Everybody_."

"Oh."

A sudden shrill and squeaky voice filled the air saying "Hey! Everybody! Daddy's office! NOW!"

Dakota Condor. Ugh.

* * *

When we all reached the huge office, we found that everybody was already there.

"Good for you two to show up," Dakota muttered. She can't be _evil _around her daddy or else she'll get grounded.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Chad. He looked at me back and winked. I have to be honest, I melted a bit.

Smiling shyly, I looked at the ground and took a seat next to Tawni while Chad took a seat next to Trevor. Tawni nudged me and smirked while I blushed. _Great, _I thought, _she knows._

Mr. Condor's big office chair spun around to reveal Mr. Condor himself.

"Now, I called you all here because in just two days, you will all start practice," all of us groaned, even Dakota, "Now, don't worry You all will be with the best trainers, including Dakota!" _So that's why she groaned, _I thought, "Now, all of you, go to work!"

We all went outside, muttering stuff in the lines of "it's gonna be hell." and "I hate you."

"See you later, Munroe."

* * *

And he did. See me, I mean. Turns out that Chad was _"in desperate need of someone to take to the movies" _because it _"would harm my reputation." His _reputation. I was just quoting him.

I went inside my dressing room happily when my conscience decided to make conversation with me.

_I'm going on a date with CHAD!_

No you're not conscience.

_Yes, YOU are._

No, _we _are not.

_We're the same person, stupid._

Well, _I _am not going on a _date _with Chad. And I'm not stupid!

_That's not what it said in your math test last week. Well, where _are _you going?_

Hanging out with Chad _as a friend/dance partner._

_Yeah, as a __**friend**__-_

Slash dance partner!

_Right. Sound like you like-like him…_

I do not!

_Yes you do. I am __**you**__. I know._

It's not weird when you talk to yourself. It's just weird when you lose.

"What's got you so happy?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing much. Got a good grade in Math, saw a shooting celebrity yesterday, rehearsals went great… You know, usual stuff…" I sighed in content.

Tawni gasped and said, "Oh my gosh, you're boy sighing!"

"I was not!" I said and hummed to Glee's Loser Like Me.

"You're boy humming too!" Tawni gasped again and walked over to me, pointing her manicured finger to my face, "It's Chad, isn't it? I KNEW IT!"

"Psh, honey, no! Psh, psh!"

"Oh, stop it with the _psh_s. We both know you're lying! Give it up! Where are you going with him?"

"Fine," I sighed, "We're gonna hang out in the movies later-" I didn't get to finish since Tawni's loud scream damaged my ear drums.

"CHANNY LIVES!" she screamed, running out of the room, making a few heads turn.

"Channy? What's that?" I heard Grady ask. Uh-oh.

"Sonny!" Nico and Grady yelled in unison, running inside my dressing room, "What's Channy?"

Great.

"Uh…a…disease…?" I said but it came out more as a question.

"Oh. It's _alive?_" Grady asked.

"Um…apparently…"

"Oh. Thanks, Sonny," they said and left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief and got ready for my _non-date _with Chad.

After an hour, I was ready. I was wearing a yellow blouse, some gray jeans, a gray vest, a few silver and black bangles, a gray fedora hat, a really cute necklace, white flats, and holding a big yellow bag. Perfect. **(A/N: Link on my profile.)**

A knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts.

I opened the door to find a handsome Chad decked out in a casual white t-shirt that says "BABE-MAGNET", khaki shorts and brown loafers.

"Hey, Chad," I smiled.

"Hey, Sonny,"

"You look great! Not the outfit I'd expect CDC to wear," I grinned, "Well, except the t-shirt."

He gave a small chuckle and said, blushing, "Well, you look beautiful,"

Somebody catch me. I'm about to faint again!


	4. Mackenzie Falls

Here it is! The fourth chapter! I hope you guys like it! In most of the review I got, you guys said that the chaper was really funny, so now, I made it _less _funny and more fluffy! Just to give Channy a little push :) Please review :)

-Gabby

* * *

Just Dance!

"Sonny, you're hurting my arm,"

No, I didn't punch Chad or anything like that. In fact, as humiliating as it is, I'm practically hugging his arm.

Why am I clinging onto him?

Well, because, I, Sonny Munroe, am scared.

You see, it all started when Chad came to pick me up...

"_Sonny?"_

_Did I just faint?_

"_Helloooo? Sonnnny? You still there?" I looked up to see Chad waving a hand in front of my face. Phew. I thought I fainted._

"_Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about uh…" I tried to think of a cover-up._

"_Me?"_

"_Psh. Psh! No!" Yes. _

"_Yeah, right. It's okay. Everybody thinks of me."_

"_Yeah, thinking about how much they hate you!"_

"_No, they think about how awesome I am. In your case, how much you loooove me."_

_My hands started to shake, my hands were sweaty and when I tried to say something witty, I found that my throat was dry. What's going on with me today?_

"_I, uh, um… N-no I don't. Psh, psh!" Great job, Munroe._

_Chad started to chuckle but I grabbed his arm and said, "Let's just go, Cooper,"_

_Chad, still being dragged by me, was trying hard not to laugh at my, well, my "so-called-denial". I don't blame him. This must be pretty hilarious from his point of view._

"_Whatever you say, Munroe,"_

_The movie I wanted to see was Tri-dark but Chad insisted on The Night of the Dead._

_Yay._

"_Oh, no, Bonnie, they're after us!" a boy named Steven said. For some reason, I found the overly-dramatized film actually scary._

"_Chad, Chad!" I whispered. Chad was looking at the screen, bemused. Can he not see I'm about to pee in my pants right now?_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can we see Tri-dark now? I don't like this movie…" I whispered, panicky for some reason. I looked around only to find couples everywhere. All the boys were smirking while the girls clung desperately on their arms. Oh, God._

"_Nonsense. It's just about to get good," Chad whispered. _

_You can do this, Munroe. It's just a stupid movie._

_Hey, this isn't so scary after all!_

_A few frames later… _

_Holy crap, I just peed._

Yeah.

I'm _that _scared of scary movies.

"Sonny, seriously, my arm is turning blue!"

"Well, _you _were the one who took me here! I wanted to see Tri-dark!"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we're so- AAAAAAAAH!"

I screamed. Chad laughed. Bippity-boppity-boom, Bonnie and Steven fell in a hole.

_Wonderful._

* * *

"That movie was so lame! They just fell in a hole full of jaguars!" Chad exclaimed. While he ranted about the lame-ness of the movie, I just stared at the wall, "Sonny? What's wrong?"

He doesn't know what's wrong? _HE DOESN'T KNOW?_

"I'LL TELL YOU! YOU PERMANENTLY SCARRED ME WITH THAT DAMN MOVIE!" I dunno what happened. I just…_blew up_ for some reason.

"Jeez, chill, Munroe. It's just a movie…"

"THAT SCARRED ME FOR LI-" I didn't get to finish since Chad covered my hand with his hand.

"Yeah, I get it. It's just a movie. Repeat after me," he started, "It. Was. Just. A. Movie." I glared at him for a second then bit his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh, you know why."

"I don't! Why?"

"Because the movie- oh, forget it!" I said and then left the movie theater. We left early because _apparently _screaming too loud was not allowed. We were watching a scary movie, for Christ's sake! Ugh. Stupid movie. Stupid manager. Stupid Chad. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Ugh.

I retreated to the parking lot, waiting for Chad to come.

"Look, Sonny, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Chad started to apologize but I cut him off.

"It's alright. You did nothing wrong. Just…take me home."

The car ride was silent. Too silent for my taste.

"So…"

"So…" Chad mimicked. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I saw my apartment building but Chad drove the other way.

"Chad, my house is that way." I said, pointing to the other side of the road.

"I know. I'm making it up to you…"

"For what?"

"For the movie,"

"Oh…where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Chad said with a sparkle in his eye. For some reason, it made me blush.

* * *

_Oh. My. Chad._

We were at Mackenzie Falls!

Not the TV show, but the real falls!

"Chad, it's beautiful!" I said, gazing at the falls. The ground was soft and was a dark brown-ish green color. There was a small willow tree that was covered in small lights. The sparkling blue waterfalls made a small splash as the water came crashing down. I looked at Chad. He was smiling.

"Yeah, the producers found this place. They thought that is was so beautiful that they named the show after it…"

"Wow." I stepped closer to the willow tree and found that the lights were actually lightning bugs. They flew around me. Chad stepped closer and then he gave me a small hug. Electricity shot through my veins as he pulled back.

We spent the whole night just talking under the willow tree.

* * *

"Bye, Chad. I had fun," I smiled.

"Yeah, me too. Tomorrow's gonna be the last day we have any freedom," he cringed at the thought of the dance competition.

I laughed and said, "See you, Cooper,"

"Bye, Munroe," Chad said, smiling, and left. I stared after him and sighed. I'm whipped.

I came in only to find my mother watching Mackenzie Falls.

"Hey mom," I greeted.

My mom turned her head to me, her frown showing that she was angry, "Where have you been? The movie ended hours ago!"

"Yeah… Chad took me to Mackenzie Falls, so we kinda lost track of time. Sorry,"

"Very funny, young lady. What _really _happened?"

"Just that," I smiled and made my way to my room, leaving my mother confused.

All I know is that, like every other girl he ever came in contact with, I am falling hard for Chad Dylan Cooper.

And that tomorrow Tawni's gonna freak when she hears what happened.


	5. Well, I lied

**Hey, everyone :) Thanks for all the nice reviews :D I really appreciate them. So, as some of you may have noticed, I changed my name! I kinda got tired of the old one...Plus, I got hooked on David Archulta's song ;P I think this is the first chapter where I used Chad's POV. Well, maybe...I don't remember :( Anyways, review if you liked it!**

**-Gabby**

* * *

Just Dance!

I walked into Condor Studios, looking for S…nobody! I was looking for nobody!

Quit snickering.

"Hey, Pooper," a high-pitched female voice said. Surprised, I jumped around doing my signature karate-pose only to find Blondie. Great.

"Oh, It's just you. Have you seen So-" I started to say. Wait. No! Blondie might tell _someone _that I was looking for her… I don't want to seen desperate! I don't _roll _like that. "So…meone…that…is…a person…that I know…?"

_Ugh._

"Um, someone like Sonny?"

"I didn't say that! Psh, psh! I wasn't looking for Sonny! Psh! You're crazy! Psh, psh!"

Really, Chad? Really?

Oh, great. Now I sound like Son- nevermind.

"Oh, really?"

"Really,"

"She's-"

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" I suddenly screamed then ran the heck away from there. Phew. That was close.

I was about to go to my set when I bumped into -you guessed it- Sonny Munroe.

_Fantastic._

"Oh, hey, Chad…" she said awkwardly in her stupid cute voice with her stupid cute hair and stupid cute hair... Stupid cute.

Stupid, stupid cute.

"Hey, Sonny," I greeted back casually.

"Um, so about yesterday… I had fun," she said. She had fun? SHE HAD FUN! Yes!

"So did I…"

Cue awkward silence here.

And here.

Another one here too.

"So…," I said after a millennium of silence. "See you at rehearsals?"

"Yup,"

And with that, we both parted ways.

I walked into my dressing room to find Blondie again. Why is she everywhere today?

"Pooper," she greeted, still sitting on my couch.

"Blondie," I said, glaring at her.

"Look, I came here because-"

"Don't care. Out,"

"But it's-"

"Out,"

"It's about-"

"No, no, no, no! OUT!"

And before we knew it, we were screaming at each other.

"I said get out!"

"Just listen to me!"

"G-E-T O-U-"

"IT'S ABOUT SONNY!"

Oh.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, _oh._ Now listen, we both know you and Sonny have this sort of _thing _going on…"

"No, we don't! PSH! We do not have a thing!"

"Yes, you do,"

"QUIT SAYING THAT!" I was pretty surprised by my outburst. But still, Bondie looked unfazed. What the heck's wrong with this chick?

"Okay, listen," she said, standing up. _Finally. _"You do not talk when Tawni Hart is speaking. Understand that?"

"Well-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I'M A WOMAN!"

"Well…"

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND, COOPER?"

"Yes, _ma'am_!"

Jeez. Chicks these days.

"Good. Now sit,"

I forcefully obeyed. Blondie might be…you know, _girly_, but she can be really, really scary.

"Okay, so, we both know you and Sonny are like, in denial of your feelings,"

I began to object but all she did was say, "Don't deny the truth, Cooper. You're whipped."

I glared at her and then stood up. "Okay, that was a good talk, but I'm busy so another time? Yeah, okay, bye," I said, pushing her out of the room and locking the door.

_Randoms._

I walked into Mr. Condor's office after Dakota called everyone. I was peacefully asleep when Dakota walked in, megaphone in hand.

"COOPER! DADDY'S OFFICE! OH, AND WHERE'S MUNROE?" she screamed. I'm guessing her crush on me faded.

I didn't really care. She was creepy.

Hey, where _is _Sonny, anyway?

So, anyways, I walked into Mr's C's office. I saw Sonny already there, talking to Tawni. She looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back and sat down next to Ferguson. He started to talk to me about…cars? I didn't really listen. I was too preoccupied staring at So- the ceiling.

Mr. Condor came in, glaring at all of us (well, except his demon child). He walked slumped into his chair., obviously upset.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Dakota asked, looking concerned.

"Tawni called," was his depressed reply. Almost immediately, all eyes were on Tawni.

"No, not _that _Tawni. Tawni Smith, my ex-wife!"

"Oh," we all chorused.

"Anyways, back to business. Tomorrow will be your first day of training," Mr. Condor said, making us all groan "And stretching."

Stretching?

Seriously?

Okay, you all might think, _"I'm sure the great Chad Dylan Cooper works out! He has such great chabs!" _Well, I do, but I only do weights and jogging. I don't _stretch _or any of those yoga stuff. That's just painful and girly and…weird…

"So, everyone, get to know your partner because for the next few weeks, you all are going to be stuck by the hip!"

Hmm…maybe this awful dance competition won't be so bad after all…

"Oh, and boys are required to wear sequins and glitters on the second dance,"

"Third? Mr. Condor, I thought we were only supposed to do one!" Tawni objected.

"Who told you that?"

"You!"

"Oh. Well, I lied. There will be three dances all of you must perform…wait, no. Make that two. We don't have enough time…" Mr. Condor said. _Phew! _"You all just have to make up for it by doing interviews after the show with each other. Goodbye."

Hey, you know when I said the competition won't be so bad?

Well, I lied.


	6. Mrs Condor

**I am so sorry! I was just really busy with my other stories. Forgive me? :)**

* * *

Just Dance!

"Hold still, Cooper!"

"NO!"

Stupid costumes. Stupid costume lady. Stupid dance competition. Stupid-

"Mr. Cooper, HOLD STILL!"

Stupid.

I was in my dressing room, being TORTURED by Elle, the costume lady, while Sonny was on the couch, ignoring my cries of pain.

"Shut up, Elle!"

"It's ELLIEEE! Ellie! Now, hold still, Cooper!" she said, snapping the rubbery cloth that I was forced to wear. It was itchy, skimpy, glittery, ugly, and _pink_.

Ugh.

"Sonny, please help me," I pleaded.

"No. Sorry, Chad, I'm just enjoying this too much," she chuckled, rolling her evil little eyes. _EVIL!_

I groaned. And not my sexy groan that I let out when I'm flirting with a girl, I meant my I-am-so-gonna-kill-you groan. It's especially made for Sonny. Yeah, she annoys me _that_ much.

"And…done!" Elle or Ellie exclaimed, sewing the last sequin on the rubber outfit-thing. I don't get why she can't just put the sequins on while I'm not wearing the suit.

Ugh. Women.

"Sonny, you're next, sweetie! Please put on the suit!" See? They're nice to other women but mean to-

Wow. That suit looks really good on her…

Wait. No, no, no! Snap out of it, Cooper!

"Chad, why are you hitting yourself?" Sonny asked. Wait. That wasn't just in my head?

"Um… Why do you care? I'm CDC and that's just how I _roll_, baby!"

_Good comeback, Cooper!_

Thanks, conscience.

_No problem, but just to let you know, you called her_ baby.

I know.

_And you're not afraid that she'll think that's weird?_

…nope.

_Liar._

Am not!

_Suuurree…_

I hate you.

_I know._

"Chad? Chad!" Sonny said, snapping me back into reality.

"Whoa, what?"

"You've been talking to yourself for ten minutes. Come on, we have to go to rehearsals!"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, now come on!"

So, _after being forced_, I got out of the wretched suit and followed Sonny into the dance studio Condor made for the competition. It was huge! Like, larger than my living room huge!

"Whoa… This place is awesome!" Sonny said, walking over to the back of the room and touched the mirrors.

Every inch of the walls were covered in mirrors. I think I'm gonna like it here.

"Ooh! Mirrors!" Blondie screamed excitedly, running to the mirrors, Portlyn trailing behind her. The good thing about Port is that she doesn't really obsess over mirrors like Blondie does. She's more of a make-up girl.

"So…" Portlyn said, looking around. Me, Sonny, her, and Tawni were the only ones who have arrived early. Tawni was cooing weird stuff to herself in the mirror, Portlyn was watching her, Sonny was sitting on the floor, and I was watching her. So…yeah…

"Hey, Chad, can you help me here? I can't get up," Sonny said, holding her hand out. "My leg hurts."

"Yeah, sure," I said, walking over to her.

I was about to help her when she pulled me down _again_.

"I'm bored. Talk to me,"

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno…"

I fake-gasped and said, "Sonny Munroe has nothing to say? The apocalypse is coming!"

Sonny just laughed and playfully punch my arm, making me groan.

"Why?"

"Ellie pinched my arm when I called her Elephant…"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because she was annoying!"

"Please. _You're _annoying,"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Well, good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we are _so _good!"

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Portlyn interrupted. Only then did I notice that me and Sonny were inches apart. Sonny seemed to notice too, and moved away from me.

Damn.

Glaring at Portlyn, I moved away too.

Rainy, Penelope, Chloe, Ferguson, Cloudy, and Devon came in a few minutes later. Only person that's not here is Sad Kid.

Wait. No. She fell out of the vents.

Okay, everyone's here.

Woo-hoo.

"ATTENTION!" a lady shouted, bursting in the room, dressed as a soldier, with Mr. Condor behind her. "GET READY, SLUGS!"

"Um, Mr. C, who is she?" Devon asked.

"My mom…"

"Oh,"

The lady walked over to Devon and Mr. Condor, pinching their ears. "DO NOT TALK WHEN I AM TALKING! GOT IT?"

"Got it!" they chorused. Mrs. Condor let of their ears and turned to me and Sonny.

"You two! You will dance the Tango! No questions!"

Excuse me, the what now?

"You, blondie in pink! You and will break-dance with her!" she demanded, pointing to Portlyn.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Condor, but I don't want to break-dance. Can we just do ballet?"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Okay," Blondie said, hiding behind Portlyn.

"Tall kid and chubby blonde! Balboa!"

"Balwhat?" Grady asked.

"SWING!"

"Oh,"

"Short kid and other girl! You have Clogging! Scrawny kid in fedora hat and girl next to him! Cariñosa!"

"Um, what is Cariñosa?" Penelope asked.

"The dance of love from the Philippines," Mrs. Condor answered.

"Ooh, the dance of _looove_. I like that!" Nico said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eww…" Penelope murmured.

"And lastly, kid with no partner, you have interpretive dance!"

"INTERPRETIVE WHA-" Devon started to exclaim but was cut off by Mrs. Condor.

"Alright! Rehearsals in five minutes! GO!"

The Tango with Sonny. Okay, this dance competition might not be so bad after all…


	7. Closer

**Hey, guys! Blame Woozworld if I haven't been updating! I got addicted to it. :( It's just so much fun! Okay, this is for all my Fanfiction friends, PM pals, whatever you call them. This is for: xXxGoldie12xXx, FranDS4444, past decembers, Audreacity, smilingatthetv, LoveNeverSleeps, CenationRKOFreak, iHeartChannyZanessaCailey, and PuckleberryandChannylover. :) Love you guys! :D**

**-Gabby**

**PS. I might update in like, 3 days? Depends on the reviews. ;D**

**PPS. Don't own SWAC or Woozworld or Facebook or anything else I mentioned. :/**

* * *

Just Dance!

"COOPER! CLOSER!"

"But, Mrs. Condor, I-"

"NO BUTS! Get CLOSER! You're going to dance the _tango_! It's about _love _and _passion_ and _**closeness**_!"

A seventy-something-year-old-woman in a military outfit talking to you about closeness and passion and love. Nope, not disturbing at all.

"Fine," I muttered and stepped closer to Sonny, who was, by the way, looking disgusted. Hey, if she doesn't like talented, handsome teenage heartthrobs, then that's her problem.

We looked at the instructor. He was about twenty-four-years-old, had (obviously dyed) black hair, and was eyeing Sonny. _My _Sonny. If he _dares _make a move on her, I swear to God, I will punch him. Like how Mackenzie punched Devon after he stole Mackenzie's first girlfriend, Graziella (she was Italian) in season 2. Ah, the good old days…

After a few minutes of working out, Mrs. Condor smiled (still looking evil, though…) then walked over to Marta and Nico, screaming something in the lines of "You call that dancing? GET CLOSER! CLOSER!"

No wonder Mr. Condor turned out the way he did…

"That woman needs a social life," Sonny muttered, sitting on the floor. I chuckled and sat down with her.

"Never thought sweet old Sonny would ever be mean."

"Well 'sweet old Sonny' never had to dance the tango and get _closer _to you."

"Ow, that hurts, Sonny," I muttered, feigning hurt, earning a snort from Sonny.

After a few minutes of small talk, Brad (dumb name…), the instructor, walked up to us and sat down beside Sonny.

"Good work out there guys," he said, flashing an ugly smile. But before I could respond, he tuned to Sonny and said, "Hey, wanna go out sometime?"

I am gonna punch him. I am so gonna punch him.

Sonny, blushing, said, "Sorry, Brad but I…uh…am dating someone…"

She is?

"You are?" Brad asked, looking devastated. Seeing that look on his face actually made me want to pity him. But I won't. I want to laugh at him.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, dating…Chad! Yeah! He's my sweetie now!"

Excuse me, but I'm her _what _now?

"Um, excuse me, Bread, but I'm just gonna talk to Sonny for a moment."

"Actually, it's Brad."

"Yeah, I don't care," I said and dragged Sonny to the corner of the room. "Um, Sonny, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"Why did you tell Brad that I'm your _boyfriend_?" I asked, surprisingly calm.

"Well, you see, I really don't like Brad that way, so I kinda…"

"Lied?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Just please play along?"

"Fine," I muttered, walking over to Brad again. "But you owe me."

Sonny grinned and hugged me. "Thank you, Chad! Thanks so much!"

"It's fine." I smiled. Okay, so maybe it won't be so bad playing Sonny's boyfriend for a while, and then becoming her real one.

Three hours and two broken nails later, we were finally done. I walked up to Sonny and smiled. "Hey there…Son…light…" I muttered then smiled.

"Sonlight? Really, Chad, really?"

"I couldn't think of anything else, okay?"

Sonny chuckled. Brad walked up to us and grinned (his really ugly, ugly grin). "Lovers' quarrel?"

"No, not at all. We actually enjoy our playful…_love-filled_ fights, Brad," I said, and wrapped my arms around Sonny's shoulders.

I am _losing _it.

"Really?" Brad smirked.

"Really."

"Oh, well, I have to go now. I need to catch up with Tawni," Brad mumbled.

What do guys keep seeing in _Blondie_? She's…gross.

After he left, I saw Sonny looking at me. "Love-filled fights? Seriously?"

"Well, sorry for going along with your plan!"

"Whatever. I gotta go to rehearsals. See ya, Chad!"

"Yeah, you too, Sonny." I smiled then watched her leave the room.

Out of nowhere, Brad walked in _again_. "Alright, listen, Cooper. Sonny, she's _mine._ Stay away from her."

AND THEN HE STALKED AWAY! Before I could get a word in! Before I could stalk away!

Ugh. Dancers.

* * *

_To: Tawni Hart _

_Fr: Allison Munroe _

_Hey, Tawni. I'm guessing Brad the Douchebag asked you out?_

_-Sonny_

* * *

_To: Allison Munroe _

_Fr: Tawni Hart _

_Yeah! Isn't that so AWESOME?_

_Nico will be SO JEALOUS!_

_He said we were gonna have a candlelit dinner next week! Isn't that romantic?_

_-Tawni_

_PS. Why'd you call him a douchebag? _

* * *

_To: Tawni Hart _

_Fr: Allison Munroe _

_Cuz Chad texted me that he threatened him to 'stay away from me'... Don't ask it's a long story._

_After that, Chad ranted about stalks or something… I dunno._

_He's a weird dude._

_-Sonny_

* * *

_To: Allison Munroe _

_Fr: Tawni Hart _

_LOL. I know he is. But at least he's YOUR weird dude._

_And I WILL ask. Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!_

_-Tawni_

* * *

_To: Tawni Hart _

_Fr: Allison Munroe _

_Fine._

_So, Brad asked me out but I said Chad was my boyfriend. After that, I made Chad go with my plan._

_Huh. It wasn't really that long after all…_

_Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have to go to bed._

_Goodnight._

_-Sonny_

* * *

_To: Allison Munroe _

_Fr: Tawni Hart _

_Yeah, goodnight, too._

_Oh, and PS. I think you and Chad would make very cute babies together. Name one of them Tawni for me!_

_-Tawni_

* * *

I looked at my alarm clock. It was 2:00am and I still can't fall asleep! **(A/N: Yeah, I have insomnia, too. :P)**

I hopped out of bed and logged on to Facebook. Why is Sonny still online? Wanting to find out (THAT REASON ONLY! I don't wanna talk to her! Psh! Pfft!), I sent her a message.

**Me:**

Hey, Munroe. Why you up so late?

**Sonny:**

I could ask you the same thing. I thought you would want your "beauty rest".

**Me:**

AHA! So you DO admit that I'm beautiful! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Besides, don't you wanna talk to your boyfriend?

**Sonny:**

PRETEND boyfriend. PRETEND.

I am not saying anything without a lawyer. Bye Chad.

_Sonny Munroe is offline._

* * *

Ah. She _so _wants me.

* * *

**Oh, just want to say that I tried to put in their made-up e-mails but Fanfiction wouldn't let me! :(**

**Review?**


	8. Important

Guys, I have some bad news… I'm, uh…

I'm leaving fanfiction.

Yeah… It's just that I want to focus on my studies. I'm really sorry.

I'm really gonna miss fanfiction and all the wonderful people I befriended here. I'll still write here sometimes, though. Maybe in a few months… Ugh. I feel sick in my stomach just writing this... Yeah, I'm not kidding. I really do feel sick...

So, anyone who wants to continue this story, please PM me or just review. I'm not deleting any of my stories or my account.

Trust me, making this decision was not easy. I almost cried last night, but instead I just wrote a small (kinda crappy) poem. Here it is:

_I sigh as I write my farewell,_

_I want to cry, I'm sure you can tell,_

_But I'll try to be strong,_

_What I should have been for so long._

_It's time for a new beginning,_

_Leaving and moving to another stage,_

_I turn the chapter,_

_To look for the comfort I'm after._

_I promise to always remember you,_

_I could never forget what we've been through,_

_So many memories,_

_One in every single story._

_Each second spent,_

_Are the ones I will never forget,_

_Because when push comes to shove,_

_You will always be my first love…_

So, yeah. I wrote that at 1:23 am so it was kinda crappy.

Again, just PM me or review if you want to continue this story.

It's not like I'm leaving empty-handed. I made great friends (you know who you guys are ;)), became a better writer, and…this made me realize that I wanted to be a writer.

Love you guys!

Gabby


	9. Shoutouts!

Hey! I have some awesome news! I'm not continuing this story, but LovaticProudOfDemi will!

I'm sure Katelynn's gonna make this story even more awesome. ;)

Hey, thanks for all the reviews and support, guys! It really means a lot. And when I come back, maybe me and LovaticProudOfDemi will make the story together. ;)

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**FranDS44444: Emily, I love your stories! You're a great friend, and I'm sure you're a great dancer!**

**LoveNeverSleeps: Thanks. **** You're an awesome friend and you reviewed so many of my stories! Even the bad ones! You, my friend, are TRULY amazing!**

**DannySamLover20: Thank you for all the reviews! They were short, but very sweet. **

**channyobsesseddoct: Your reviews always brighten up my day. **** I would hug you if I could! **

**CenationRKOFreak: DAKOTA! You, my John Cena loving friend, are AWESOME! You are one of the most funny and random person when it comes to "would you rather…"! Oh, and I would rather date a giraffe over an imaginary friend. Giraffe's are cute and I could ride them!**

**xXGoldie12Xx: One of my first Fanfiction friends, and one of the sweetest. **** Your reviews on my stories make me smile! Love you, Maddy! **

**past decembers: Don't worry, I'm checking out Tumblr right now! Your reviews are always the best and the longest! I thank you for that! ;D Hey, sorry for not continuing Just Dance!. It was a present for you. **

**smilingatthetv: Don't worry! I'll PM you every weekend! I promise! You're an awesome person and I love talking to you too! **

**PaCmAn FeVeR: Thanks for understanding! Your review made me laugh. **** I WILL keep on stomping! ;) **

**Nessie4Ever: Don't worry! Just Dance! is in the hands of a talented writer! **

**nangelgirl923: A fabulous writer, and also a fabulous friend. :D Hey, Don't I Know You? is still on alert, so I'll be reading and reviewing! **

**randomsmileyperson: Thank you! **** I bet your poem are great! I made a poem about my foot once… ;P**

**4everyoung: And I will miss my readers. **

**CardApprenticeChic15: Okay, first of all, LOVE YOUR NAME! Sorry that I didn't continue… Thanks for the review!**

**MiiMyselfandTime: Thanks! Oh, and I love your name too! Every time I see a review from you, I go to YouTube to listen to Me, Myself and Time by Demi Lovato. **

**Micetta: Yeah, that was my favorite part, too. **

**Demon Of Angels: Thanks for the review! Fggh jklnuipyutg m. ;) LOL.**

**EllietheDisneyFreak: Thanks! I'm a Disney freak, too, you know. ;)**

**It'sLittleMe: Thanks for the reviews! They were, like DannySamLover20's, short and sweet. **

**Videogirlskia12: Thanks! You were one of the first reviewers of this story!**

**Miri: I love the Season 1 Chad too. **

**Maggie luckyme123: Love your name, and thanks for the review!**

**x0xalexis: Thanks for the reviews! Especially the one on Not Like Me. **

**TheEmmeForever: I love your profile pic! Thanks for the review. **

**IlColen: Thank you! **

**AbbieLovesChanny: One of my favorite authors. **** Thanks!**

**StuckInTheRain: Thanks! Love your profile pic. ;)**

**MirandaKP: Thanks! Where did you get that pic of Selena and Demi? I like it. **

**CDC for sonny: Love your name! Thanks for the review!**

**iStemiFan1: I love Stemi, too. **** Thanks for the review!**

**Clive Dove's Girlfriend: Thanks for the idea! **

Thank you guys so much! So many great reviews from so many great people…

You guys made me cry… I didn't write a poem this time though…

I LOVE ALL OF YOU! :D


	10. Guess who's back!

HEEEEEYYYYY, PARTY PEOPLE!

Yes, I'm back. I'm gonna update, I promise, but not right now. I have a lot in my life right now… Exams, 2 news stories… Oh yeah, and did I mention that I got my heart broken twice? BUT I NEVER DATED THEM.

GAH! Boys suck. Kyle sucks. Lance sucks.

[New favorite saying: This is for the girls who got their hearts broken by guys they never dated…]

Oh, and shoutout to LovaticProudOfDemi! Thanks for the continuation of my story. You did AMAZING!

So, I guess I'll be updating in a few weeks…?

I think I have to re-read the story again, though. I kinda forgot the plot. :P

And not to worry, I am the new-and-improved Gabby! Well, at least when it comes to writing, I guess. Check out my other stories please! :) They're "Blindfolds" and "Just Go With It". But, I have to warn you guys, I will only update about every 5-8 days, k?

I love you all! :D


End file.
